leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NeonSpotlight
Vandalising Reporting Here From April 3rd to April 17th I was in charge of dealing with vandalism. If you see a vandal just go to League_of_Legends_Wiki:Vandalism_Reports and I or another admin or a moderator will take care of it. April 4/05/2011 * : Added his referral link to the League of Legends page as his only contrib. (Did already report on Sam page, noticed later that you were in charge of the banhammer for this month :p) --Zelgadis87 09:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) * : Spammed a bunch of blank comments on the Zilean The Chronokeeper page then added |white power?|. Pretty clear vandalism. I guess i have the power to block his IP now. What's a good punishment for this type of infraction? I deleted the comments. Exiton =:> 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 4/06/2011 * : Deleted the table and similar links from the Quintessences page. -- UberTri125 "Buckle Up!" (#) 16:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) 4/7/2011 * : Added "Taric is considered a Homo." to Tarics trivia page. Texas Snyper 12:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 4/9/2011 * : Deleted most of the information regarding how to earn gold in the Gold page. -- UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 21:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) * : Trolled the description of what a kill is. Technology Wizard * : Deleted all of 's abilites. Technology Wizard * : Changed 's title from "The Frost Archer" to "The Frost Analer". Technology Wizard 4/10/2011 * : Changed 's ability name to a false one. (Trolling) Technology Wizard 4/11/2011 * : Changed the section from "Trivia" to "rivia" on the Magma Chamber page, minor vandalism. Texas Snyper 14:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) * : Vandalized main page to include "he will be nerfed soon" into his title. Texas Snyper 14:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) * : Added nonsense to 's main champion page. (Trolling) Technology Wizard 4/13/2011 * : Changed/deleted some of Sam 3010's profile and added a bunch of junk to it. (Major Trolling) Technology Wizard 4/14/2011 * : Major trolling on the Nocturne page. * : Same as above. -- 13:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 4/15/2011 * had ruined the entirety of 's skin/trivia page. (Trolling) Technology Wizard ** I think he somehow accidentally removed all the newlines...maybe he copy-pasted something weird. I'm not sure. His other contributions have been benign comments and legit edits. I left a message on his talk page (he'll see the "You have new messages" popup even as anon). If we see more from him we can take more action. Vyrolan 17:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help on the Quote sections Thanks for the help on those areas. Continue uniformatting the background pages as you see fit. Also, I fixed that issue you had with LeBlanc's Main Page.Sam 3010 01:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I would prefer... Desperada Cassiopeia style, and Original Skin. Sam 3010 22:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You own virtually every single champion - pretty impressive! --Kungming2 22:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Avatar Issues The wiki seems to have a delay when showing any changes related to comments, I think you have already seen that the changes have taken effect now. Good day. Sam 3010 21:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) skin sale How do you know that pharaoh nidalee is going on sale this weekend? Texas Snyper 07:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Badges I don't understand the question. I don't see anyproblem with the badges infoboxes anywhere on the wiki. Also you will be promoted to Moderator as soon as the changes to the group pending are fixed. Sam 3010 07:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE and more Hi, I have talked to him already. I will promote you now, but I need you to help me get some information regarding the Moderator Group. By doing this we may fix it. Sorry, if this is burdening, but I have finally got the attention of the person that can fix this, I need you to check the following rights, and tell exactly which you have and which you don't. *Block other users from editing (block) *Edit protected pages (without cascading protection) (editprotected) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *commentdelete (commentdelete) *commentedit (commentedit) *commentmove (commentmove) Sam 3010 04:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Sam 3010 04:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.. Hello. You already know who I am. I just wanted to say that even the information that I believe is true was to be false, doesn't make me a vandal. I wasn't looking for your approval to join this wikia. I am adding information that I believe is true. In my opinion, telling Sam about something that I have added to my "About me"... its ridiculous that you took the time to find one piece of information and twist it as if I was a vandal to the wikia. Just so we are clear, I am here for me and for new users so they can understand the game concept. If you want to be jealous of me, go ahead. I'm just saying that it was pretty sad that you really twisted something that is just a goal for me to motivate me to edit on the wikia. ..Winning isn't everything.. Technology Wizard 05:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok alright. I thought you were getting ants in your pants thinking that I was going to pass your ranking so you wanted me to get removed or something. Thanks for you concern tho :) . About my last account, that was a mistake because I didn't know certain rules about the wikia. And about my recent edits regarding the categories.. Those are categories that I considered to match those champions. If you want to know why just let me know otherwise we can have a debate since thats what you told same ..."(debatable)" and if he ones I added are incorrect, then I can remove them..no problem. Anyway maybe we both assumed the wrong thing about each other but I am very glad that you are concerned about my account! Please feel free to ask for any help on the wikia! And next time just tell me if you're concerned about something so things are more clear. Technology Wizard 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ugh do you not like me or something? lol. I dont want problems. i actually used to look up to you when i first started the in the wikia because i noticed that you made so many edits everywhere. can we be friends or something lol omg cont btw i forgot to sign Technology Wizard 03:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Amumu Ability Details is tantrum damage reduction calculated before or after armor reductions? Answering yes/no to an "or" question is not a proper response, could you please elaborate on it. Thanks :) --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you for showing me who sent the long message that I was concerned about. Also I was going to ask you.. If I'm leaving a message and I dont know what to title it.. what should I do? Just say "Hello" or something? P.S. nice effect with the hearts around your name :P -- Technology Wizard Comments in need of Moderation Hi, there is 6 copies of the exact same comment in the discussion at the bottom of the Lizard Elder page. Not sure if it's vandalism or just a posting glitch. I know i have seen double comments before. Been there since Dec. and no one seems to have noticed. Exiton 20:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder Hey. I took off the info from those subjects because it doesn't really make sense. It says "The lizard will not respawn if it is not killed" isn't that kind of obvious. And either way, under the Golem one, the annon just copied what he added under the lizard one and forgot to change the parts thats said "lizard" to golem. Technology Wizard 22:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok i just noticed that it said "little" lizards. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Technology Wizard 22:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do you add the heart icons by your name? I don't want to use that certain icon but if I wanted to use something else how would I do that? Technology Wizard 22:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I get it now and thanks for understanding about earlier. Also about those categories a few days ago, why don't you agree with me about the ones I added? Technology Wizard 23:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Which ones because I want to "prove my innocence" :P Technology Wizard 00:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well this is my -opinion- twitch-his ult can push against minions and turrets from a distance, irelia-debateable likeyou said, janna-her Q, ryze- his ult, katarina- bouncing balde, leblanc- her move that can move her to a different location, amumu- he has to nuke his abilities when his bandage toss hits. That is why I added those attributes, but now I realize that some are false. I just wanted to hear what you thought about the categories. Also does my name appear orange to you? Technology Wizard 01:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Katarina Vandal Hey Neon thanks for the backup! He did it again and this time he is starting to attack me.' '''Please just ban him. I already notified Sam since he did this to Cidem too. Technology Wizard 02:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) JCkD4Ni3L 02:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC)ok JCkD4Ni3L 02:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I do not diserve to be banned for something like this. This guy is full of it. He maybe right for few things but not for banning. How about banning him instead for even putting this up. JCkD4Ni3L 02:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well that Technology Wizard dude said so on your Talk page... shouldn't HE get some reprimand for saying so ? JCkD4Ni3L 02:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What do i have to do to get promoted ? Recent Activity I don't know how to fix this, but we need to push that out of the Recent Activity List, make lots of edits, tell Tech to help. 'Sam 3010' 03:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Leave comments, its better than making edits. 'Sam 3010' 03:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yay, we did it! Also ban anyone that tries to get get advantage from this bug to vandalize. 'Sam 3010' 04:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Your user name or IP address has been blocked. No reason given. So nice of you to ban me from commenting in this wiki yet not stating any reason at all. Power gone up to your head much? I didn't do anything wrong as far as I can see. Mind sparing some of your oh so precious time to actually thinking of a reason? I hate it when people like you act like this. My work on the wiki It has been changed. I practically never update my page anymore. Whenver you see these mistakes that affect the wiki, feel free to edit them, if it is of my concern just let me know afterwards. 'Sam 3010' 03:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) My Badge Hey. What do you think of my badge? Isn't it wonderful and terrific? Technology Wizard 04:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Yea, his idea, my lines. 'Sam 3010' 04:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Item History Scroll Box Hi, I noticed you added some scroll boxes to the patch histories of some items that don't need them. As i have been going through and updating item patch histories i have been adding scroll boxes strategically when the histories get too long and make the page look cluttered. As a rule i don't put the histories in a scroll box unless they are longer than around 13 lines of text. One of your edits ended up putting one line of text in a huge scroll box full of empty space. As far as i know there are no official formatting rules that cover this. I know all the champion histories are in scroll boxes but the champion pages are formatted differently and they are all really long with all the detailed changes that have been made. Exiton =:> 18:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : I see your point, it's something i put some thought into when i took on this project to update the item histories. I actually started by putting everything in boxes and found that i didn't like the way some of the entries looked with a small amount of text in a big empty box. I thought about removing the boxes all together but a few items had these huge history of changes that really made the page look cluttered. That's when i settled on the current format. Everyone see style a bit differently. It may be worth asking other what they think. Ill throw together a blog post on this if you want as it was really just my own decision on the issue. Exiton =:> 20:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I have throught about this a bit more and talked to Sam3010 about it. He agrees with you in that we should have a common format on all pages so we are going to use scroll boxes on all item histories. Exiton =:> 16:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Teemo Vandal Hey I just revised what happened with Teemo. I feel bad for you. This reminds me of my case with that Katarina Vandal. It's funny how we both had similar stories. What do you think about Carlos? XD Technology Wizard I just checked and that Katarina Vandal hasn't made an edit for a while now :P Technology Wizard Hi there is a vandal on the loose. Check Sam's page please. Technology Wizard Ok thanks you so much! If I could I would take care of these vandals myself to save you your time. Technology Wizard Unknown Information Wow I didn't know that have almost eery champion! That's so cool! :P I just noticed you title for Anivia, "Ho-oh Anivia" XD I know where that is from.. Technology Wizard Second Promotion With the permission of Sam 3010, I have been granted the honor of proving your promotion. Technology Wizard 14:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Block Hello. Congratz in your nomination! Anyway, I am blocked from editing Lee Sin. I wanted to know why and if that can be removed Technology Wizard 04:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What is sysop? And even if I'm a rollback editor? Technology Wizard 04:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My Rank Hello Neon. Glad to have another Administator in the wiki. Anyway, can you score another gold badge plz? I wanna be 7th place again. :D '"Buckle Up!"' - UberTri125 (#) 14:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * I second that first statement. Congratulation, pleased to work with you ;) D3Reap3R 20:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Tagging Hey thanks for your help and for watching contributions, but Sam is going to be editing the AD pages after I fill up the attributes. I know that Shield isn't an actual attribute yet but he was going to add the page. Technology Wizard 01:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This is meant in a good way (not meant to be rude or aggressive) :) Technology Wizard 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Another message: Why do you edit my signature? Technology Wizard 01:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You mean the color right, because the other admin, D3 uses the wiki icon too and you dont take that one off. Technology Wizard 01:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I just wanted to know why you kept doing that. Technology Wizard :We are going to ask D3 to delete that icon from his signature too. 'Sam 3010' 01:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Removed Items Hey have you seen my blog post? I gathered information about all the unreleased items. Technology Wizard 19:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ My lack of skill Sorry for my lack of skill when it comes to wikia editing ._. ...I had a tutorial open in another tab, I swear :< Numerion 23:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ignore my last message...I kinda got caught in redirects too much...solved it out myself after all <.< Numerion 23:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Revert on Armor? Hello, random league player here. I added some text to the armor article about effective health, with an example. It was reverted pretty quickly by you, with no edit description. I see you're in charge of vandalism for this month, so you're probably pretty busy reverting stuff. I'd like to know why the edit was reverted, as I felt it was information that would help any players trying to understand the concept of effective health, as well to give an idea of what should be done to use it. Also, I think it would help avoid some potentially annoying comments on the article. Also, as a frequent contributer to other wikis, I would advise you to add at least some description to your edits, even if it's just the word "vandalism" or "irrelevant". I realize now that I did not do that for my edit, and I apologize - I should have done that so it didn't appear to be a random large edit by an unregistered user. 00:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal I can't tell the difference (from that particular situation) if he was trolling or vandalizing. All I know is that he messed up the page, I can't say whether it was on purpose or not. Technology Wizard 19:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) New Champion Hello. I have found evidence of the next champion. The image is a bit blurry but I know that this is the next champion. Also, I can't play right now because I am downloading that new patcher thing that Riot released today. Technology Wizard 00:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) LeBlanc's name I wanted to put in the original owner's name in for Brand as well, but Nystus removed it. Though I can see the logic. Here's the difference I see. The original owner of the body, Kegan Rodhe, is not there anymore. Brand is the actual entity in control of the body now. So when someone is talking to the body, they're talking to Brand. When someone is talking to Leblanc, the person is really Evaine, her real identity. She is still in possession of her body, she simply has an illusion over herself and refers to herself as Leblanc. So one is a body take over (Brand), while the other is simply a disguise (Leblanc). --Cidem1324 00:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it's most likely not just a disguise/illusion. The headdress that represents Leblanc most likely contains the memories of all the previous "Leblanc". But like you said, she (Evaine) refers to Leblanc in third person, so it's not like she's being possessed or mind controlled. If she took off the headdress, she'd no longer be Leblanc, she'd just be Evaine. Kind of like how Spiderman is really just Peter Parker underneath. --Cidem1324 01:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) My Profile Hi. Is there any particular reason that my entire profile page is on your talk page? Technology Wizard 00:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Sorry about that. Technology Wizard 00:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My project Hi Neon, I recently finished my project and Sam advised me to talk to you if I have any questions, please take a look here and tell me what you would improve, or just edit it yourself if you feel like it. Bachoru 14:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Nidalee Edit Yeah I changed it back. Thanksfor catching that. Someone change it to she has 8 active abilities and removed Lee sin from that but she only has 7 active abilities. Her ult never relly counts as two abilities and I think the last editior may have forgot that pasives are not active. My bad for not catching my mistake. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Content Directors I'm 3 days late responding to your and Sam's comments about my comment on BBilge's blog post. I just wanted to be clear that I definitely don't think any of our current Content Directors dismiss anyone or anything. I totally agree that they do an '''excellent' job. I was merely trying to say that I can see the point of view that an outsider or new person would have about those positions. I can certainly understand how someone might misunderstand those postions and it appears to them that the Content Directors would act that way. I definitely think the ones we have are awesome and do a great job. It's just the designation and portrayal can be easily misunderstood. Vyrolan 17:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope I don't mind... wait should I? LoL ur a funny guy. Do I get an Honorary Bonus Pacos (reference to JA2 game) for being your guinea pig? :D -- 03:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Archive and Vandalism Hey Neon. Thanks for helping me release some of the stress I have by creating the archive for my talk! I wanted to ask you if I can continue reporting vandalism on your talk since I don't understand the new vandalizing report system. Technology Wizard 04:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok thanks! I'll ask you if I have anymore help on the archive and vandalism. Thanks so much! Technology Wizard 04:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I wanted to ask you if you can see the abilities on the AoE. There are a few abilities at the bottom that the images won't appear. The ability problem starts on . The icons are a bunch of question marks. Technology Wizard 05:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC)